storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Terence the Tractor
|origin= insulting }} Jacobacranmer |previous= Bertie the Bus |next= }} '''Terence the Tractor is the ninth episode of the miniseries. Plot Autumn had come to the Island of Sodor. The yellow stubble was changing to brown earth, and a tractor was hard at work as Thomas puffed along his branch line. Later, Thomas saw the tractor up close. “Hello,” said the tractor, “I'm Terence. I'm ploughing.” “I'm Thomas. I'm pulling a train. What ugly wheels you have.” “They're not ugly. They're caterpillars,” said Terence, “I can go anywhere. I don't need rails.” “I don't want to go anywhere,” said Thomas, “I like my rails, thank you.” Winter came bringing dark clouds full of snow. “I don't like it,” said Thomas’ driver, “A heavy snowfall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop us.” “Pah,” said Thomas, “Silly soft stuff. It won't stop me.” And he puffed on feeling cold but confident. They finished their journey safely, but by the time they had, the country was covered. “You'll need your snowplough now,” said Thomas’ driver. “Pah,” said Thomas, “Snow’s just silly soft stuff. It won't stop me.” The snowplough was heavy and uncomfortable and it made Thomas cross. He shook it and banged it. When they got back to Tidmouth Sheds, it was so damaged that they had to take it off. “You're a very naughty engine,” said Thomas’ driver. The next morning, the driver and fireman came early to try to fix Thomas’ snowplough, but they couldn't make it fit. Thomas was pleased. “I don't have to wear it. I don't have to wear it,” he puffed happily to Annie and Clarabel. But they were worried. “I hope it's alright. I hope it's alright,” they whispered to each other. Thomas’ driver was worried, too. “It's not bad here,” he said to the fireman, “But it's bound to be deep in the valley.” “Silly soft stuff,” said Thomas, “I didn't need my snowplough yesterday and I won't today. Snow can't stop me.” He rushed into a tunnel thinking how clever he was but there was trouble ahead. A large snowbank had formed on the rails and Thomas ran right into it. “Cinders and ashes,” cried Thomas, “I'm stuck!” And he was. “Back Thomas, back,” said his driver. Thomas tried as hard as he could but his wheels just spun and he couldn't move. The guard went back for help, and the passengers tried to dig Thomas out. But, the more snow they dug, the more slipped down until Thomas was nearly buried. “Oh, my wheels and coupling,” moaned Thomas, “I will have to stay here until I am frozen. What a silly engine I am.” And Thomas started to cry. At last, Bertie the bus came to take thomas’ passengers and Terence came to his rescue. Snow never worried him. He took Annie and Clarabel away, then came back for Thomas. Thomas’ wheels were clear, but still spun when he tried to move. Terence tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged until, at last, he pulled Thomas out of the snow, ready for the journey home. “Thank you, Terence,” said Thomas, “I now see that your caterpillars are Really Useful.” “I hope you'll be a sensible engine now, Thomas,” said his driver. “I'll try,” said Thomas and he puffed away. Characters * * * * Locations * Terence's Field * Tidmouth Sheds * * * Hackenbeck Tunnel Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the first season episode, Thomas, Terence and the Snow. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Engine Friends Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Episodes about Thomas Category:Episodes About Terence Category:Completed Episodes